


Joya.

by BleuNoir14



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: +18, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuNoir14/pseuds/BleuNoir14
Summary: "Es entonces cuando levanta la cabeza y sus ojos azules resplandecen en conjunto con los diamantes dispersos sobre su pecho y hombros. La gargantilla dorada de la que penden hace resaltar su piel morena, pero no resulta más atractiva que ésta, perlada, sensual, desnuda en su plenitud."Obikin/Star WarsHistoria disponible en:+ Wattpad: BleuNoir14.+ Ao3: BleuNoir14.---Basado en el precioso fanart de procoffeinating: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202116
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 6





	Joya.

Mantener la mirada fija en el lento intercambio de números que se mostraba sobre la hilera de botones en el elevador era lo único que ocupaba su mente lo suficiente como para no perder la calma. Los dedos de sus manos se entretenían con el borde de sus mangas, estirando y apretando la tela víctima de su nerviosismo. 

_Anakin lo había citado en un hotel._

La puerta doble se abrió para darle paso al piso 85. El enorme edificio era engalanado en su interior por pasillos largos y amplios, en tonos naranja y ocre, con bellas guirnaldas de florecillas blancas que recalcaban las esquinas iluminadas de manera tenue por las lámparas circulares en el techo, en armonía con el silencio absoluto que le embargaba. 

El recorrido hacia la habitación indicada le pareció eterno, no solo porque realmente lo constituía una distancia considerable, sino también porque no sabía qué hacía allí, qué debía esperar tras cruzar la elegante puerta café caoba frente a él.

_Anakin lo estaba esperando._

Llama a la puerta y ésta es abierta. Sin pensarlo (no demasiado), entra, encontrando una habitación en la penumbra. 

—Lamento llegar tarde, Anakin-

Su mirada da con el único punto luminoso, captando la melena ondulada color caramelo… sus palabras se desvanecen al igual que su respiración: la belleza del joven se hizo con toda la atención del hombre, permaneciendo quieto con la mirada al piso para ser contemplado como el ser celestial que era.

—¿Atrasarse dos minutos es llegar tarde?

Incluso su voz se adentra en su cabeza como si su único propósito fuera internarse en el mismo centro de sus pensamientos, pues cada uno de ellos repitió incansablemente el eco de su habla.

—Es que yo, no quería hacerte esperar —traga saliva como recordatorio para reanudar el ritmo natural de su respiración—. ¿Qué…? ¿Qué significa esto? 

En una especie de hipnosis inducida por la preciosa sonrisa que remarcó la comisura de los apetecibles labios contrarios, da un par de pasos cortos e inseguros para acercarse a él.

Es entonces cuando levanta la cabeza y sus ojos azules resplandecen en conjunto con los diamantes dispersos sobre su pecho y hombros. La gargantilla dorada de la que penden hace resaltar su piel morena, pero no resulta más atractiva que ésta, perlada, sensual, desnuda en su plenitud. 

—Sé lo que esconden tus ojos —una de sus manos se mueve en el aire con suavidad—, cuando se posan en mí, puedo sentir el mismo deseo que arde dentro de mi pecho…

Cuando Obi-Wan quiere darse cuenta, ya está siendo impulsado por la fuerza para ser tumbado sobre la cama y su mente permanece suspendida por el inverosímil momento. Sus pensamientos no logran llegar tan lejos luego de que se endereza para tomar asiento, pues el turquesa de sus ojos es invadido por la imagen más hermosa y erótica que ha visto jamás: 

Anakin está frente a él. Las plantas de sus pies son firmes al trazar el camino más sereno que ha recorrido en su intrépida vida. Su miembro delata la excitación de la que se ha vuelto presa su cuerpo, puesto que, con cada paso que da, su rigidez se hace más evidente, deseoso de culminar en una erección provocada por caricias ajenas.

El pecho se le llena de esos sentimientos desgarradores que son imposibles de ocultar a este punto, por lo que abalanza su peso sobre el regazo de su Maestro, suplicando ser correspondido a través del calor de su piel contra las telas de su vestuario.

—Ani-

Alcanzó a pronunciar antes de ser acallado con un dedo sobre su boca. 

El azul de sus ojos se enfrenta en un mar de pensamientos que es prontamente silenciado por el contacto de sus desesperados labios. Besa la increíblemente suave piel y no puede creer que realmente esté pasando. La disfrutable sensación le envuelve de inmediato, llevándolo a perderse entre la humedad de su lengua y el aroma irresistible que emana.

Un cosquilleo sobre su cintura le afloja la ropa. Es despojado de la parte superior de su atuendo por las manos que recorren ansiosas la extensión de su espalda ahora desnuda. No puede evitar tomarlo entre brazos con el fin de que sus torsos entren en contacto, deshaciéndose a las brasas de su pecho.

En un cerrar de ojos es nuevamente recostado y queda atrapado entre las piernas del menor, totalmente perdido en esa mirada que aparenta el estado más puro de la inocencia misma. _Pero no es inocente_. No puede serlo cuando ambos están al borde del pecado. 

Y aún con ello en mente, no logra reprimirse otro segundo y procede a quitarse las prendas inferiores sin desviar la vista de la perfección del hombre. Los destellos de los diamantes se reflejan en su rostro, de donde brota regocijo a través de una sonrisa que es bien recibida por la suya. 

_Sus sentimientos son recíprocos._

Puede sentirlo en la manera en que lo besa, con necesidad, perseverante junto a su ritmo; puede sentirlo en la forma en que sus manos trazan caricias por detrás de su cabeza para culminar abrazado a su cuello y su cuerpo reacciona a cada toque, a cada variación en los gestos cariñosos que crea con sus manos juguetonas. 

Su mano encuentra una guía y sus dedos son incitados a explorar al interior de su amante. Al instante siente que no puede más, pues desea poseerlo, anhela verlo descontrolado al filo de su orgasmo ahora que puede ver su entrecejo ligeramente fruncido por la labor de sus manos. 

Quiere prepararlo lo suficiente para otorgarle placer sin interrupciones, no obstante Anakin, como sucede usualmente, se adelanta y toma su miembro para posicionarlo en el lugar indicado para comenzar a auto penetrarse.

Pronto percibe el calor alucinante que empieza a envolver su erección y sostiene a su par de los muslos, preocupado en un principio por el daño que podría causarle su impulsividad, sin embargo, su expresión está libre de cualquier tipo de dolor, saturada de la lujuria que le provoca morderse el labio inferior mientras continúa bajando lentamente. 

El arrebato parece más bien una tortura para él, pues su cara sí que refleja el temor de venirse tan solo por contemplar ese semblante sumamente erótico de su compañero. Cuando se siente completamente dentro de él, suspira a la par de su abrazo, permitiendo que repose sobre su cuerpo.

Lo rodea con sus brazos e inicia el vaivén de sus cuerpos en búsqueda de esas sensaciones electrificantes que les causan escalofríos. De sus labios escapan sonidos de los cuales no es consciente hasta que Anakin vuelve a su boca y siente que podría ahogarse en el mar de besos con el que lo asalta y que no le da ni un segundo de tregua, quitándole el aliento a la vez que percibe su cálido respirar chocando contra sus mejillas.

_Demasiado caliente..._

Se siente como en un sueño cuando acaricia sus cabellos de caramelo, recibiendo un jadeo y un beso más largo, lleno de un cariño especial que complementa su enredo. Su razón se pierde por completo, la velocidad aumenta, en su pelvis anidan los muslos húmedos de su amante, cuyos labios se parten para gemir su nombre una sola vez y es suficiente: definitivamente no puede más.

—Anakin, voy a…

Pero los jadeos intensos de la boca abierta frente a la suya y los brazos aferrados a su cuello le interrumpen, advirtiendo que, como él, está llegando a la cúspide del placer. 

Sus cuerpos se sienten más juntos que nunca, de pronto tiene la oportunidad de respirar la fragancia de su cabello mientras su oído se deleita con los gemidos desinhibidos cerca de su oreja. Es capaz de descifrar la manera en que su cuerpo se estremece y se regocija al alcanzar su orgasmo, corriéndose entre sus torsos mientras él lo hace en su interior…

Y no hay, no existe nada mejor que ese sentimiento de unidad en sus pieles cálidas, la sincronización de los latidos agitados de sus corazones, pecho a pecho, sudando, vibrantes de emoción, deleitados hasta las papilas de su apasionante encuentro.

O eso piensa hasta que percibe la mano candorosa que le despoja de su suntuosa gargantilla, haciéndole clavar el oscuro mar de su mirada en el cielo claro de sus ojos. 

—Anakin —le acaricia la mejilla y mantiene su mano en posición—, te amo. 

Suelta, así, como un beso, como un suspiro, un breve murmuro que conmueve su entero ser. Cierra la boca tras un segundo de silencio para tragar saliva, cierra los ojos para contener las lágrimas que empiezan a formarse en ellos. Intenta negar para sí mismo que son causadas por las consecuencias que trae consigo esa confesión de amor y prefiere creer que _esas_ son lágrimas de felicidad

A pesar de su titubeo, su par continúa contemplándolo con la mayor devoción que ha percibido de alguien en su vida, por lo que no puede hacer otra cosa más que sonreír cuando contesta:

—Y yo a ti, Obi-Wan. 

La confesión es clara, justa. El resto se lo transmite a través de la humedad que se desborda de sus ojos. 


End file.
